Un día común
by Miyara
Summary: "Un día, dos golpes de ironía y un millón de sentimientos" todo lo que ocasiona un destino...


N/A: ¡Holaa! No han notado que las tareas se comen el tiempo y a veces desearía solo poder tirarse en el sofá y ver televisión sin preocuparme de nada, pues yo si bueno esta historia yo la había escrito ante de crear mi cuenta aquí, y pensé que si no hay tantos diálogos lo desorbitaría todo el humor (no sé si entendieron o si no tiene sentido lo que digo pero imaginen que sí) por eso no lo publique en fin aprendí que la mejor forma de saber si es cierto es viendo que opinan los demás así que disfruten la lectura les hablo cuando terminen…..

Declaraciones: Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

* * *

_Otro día común_

...

Un auto paro y se alejó dejando a un chico al costado del camino. El llevaba arrastrando dos maletas que lucían viejas y gastadas, se sentó en una banca coloco sus brazos al redor de la nuca e inclino su cabeza para arriba dejando que el viento sacudiera su cabello rubio, aun relajado vagamente recordó porque estaba allí.

_ Ya tienes edad para irte Boomer, _le había dicho sus hermanos hace unos días antes de ser echado de la casa que compartían. El aún seguía con la duda de que les pasaban a sus hermanos ¿Cómo se atrevían a echarlo? ¿Dónde pensarían que el fuera a vivir? no tenía parientes, ni familia, ya su vida era únicamente un desastre terminaría como vago en la calle a su edad, tenia dieciocho años claro el sabia que podía conseguir un empleo y tener por lo menos algo de dinero pero su mala fama se lo impedía, la gente no se le acerca ni dejaba que el entrara a ninguna parte por ser recordado como un villano que destruía la ciudad con bromas y tonterías ahora no es más que despreciado por todo el mundo.

Quería que sus hermanos vinieran a suplicarle que regresara, eso era lo que planeo ya que antes de irse les dijo que estaría en esa misma banca sentado esperando a que ellos se arrepintieran y vinieran a buscarlo.

Ya había pasado toda una tarde sentado en la mismo posición esperando, podía ver la calle aun totalmente solitaria no pasaba, ni cruzaba nadie. Frunció el ceño, sabiendo que no vendrían por él y tendría que planear otra solución, se levantó del lugar con la misma mirada frustrante y siguió su camino llevándose con sigo perezosamente las dos maletas. Después de caminar demasiado sin un rumbo fijo cansado dejo caer las pesadas maletas al suelo y observo que al enfrente de la calle había cafetería, donde entraba y salía mucha gente incluso se percibía cada olor de la comida que daban. Eso lo cual no ayudo mucho se sentía hambriento imaginándose la comida ya era sufrimiento no poder degustar, su último "desayuno" que tubo era un chicle. Bajo la mirada tratando de ignorar su tentación sin embargo vio algo más interesante que estaban pisando sus zapatos.

Era un pedazo de una hoja de periódico normalmente el solo lo patearía pero vio que el pedazo de papel había un anuncio con letras impresas en grande muy llamativas que decían: _Se renta habitación_, al leer eso se le iluminaron los ojos era un milagro de encontrar algo así, lo recogió y siguió leyendo deslumbro una sonrisa al saber que las primeras semanas no se le cobrarían su estadía. Apresurado corrió buscando un teléfono público para llamar al número que estaba impreso.

Una chica pasó a su lado distraída con un celular en su mano derecha y en la otra traía un helado, su cabello rubio estaba atado en dos coletas mostrando más su inocencia y ternura, ella lleva una fina blusa de magas largas y unos pantalones cortos. No fue hasta en un momento cuando alguien le arrebato su celular de las manos empujándola haciendo que se mache su ropa con él helado, se voltio inmediatamente queriendo identificar al ladrón.

— ¡Oye, eso es mío!—chillo ella pero el joven la ignoro airado tratando de marcar un numero en su celular, ella por el coraje que tenía por causarle todo eso salto encima de la espalda del chico intentado quitarle lo que le habían arrebatado.

Con todo ese lio finalmente recupero su celular aunque la expresión del rubio lucia enojado arrojando el simple pedazo de periódico y a maldecir el papel en susurros. Su breve rabieta fue interrumpida por una voz que armoniosa que aclaro todo.

— ¿Ese es mi anuncio? —dijo repentinamente la chica, de inmediato le asalto el pánico entendió que sin querer y por ironía del destino acaba de robarle a la persona que le podía darle un lugar para amenos salvarlo de no dormir en la calle.

—Eh… ¿tú eres Miyako Gōtokuji? —se atraganto pensando que pasaría si era ella esperaría que lo perdonara por su aun no desechas malas costumbres incluyendo agarra cosas sin permiso.

—Disculpa, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Genial tu nombre estaba en ese papel, pues veras me llamo Boomer un gusto—extendió su mano esperando que la chica le respondiera como saludo—Ah… lamento haber hecho todo eso pero como vistes estoy desesperado así que ¿me dejarías vivir en tu casa?—pregunto con una sonrisa fingida y nerviosa aunque francamente el mismo sabía que fue demasiado directo, en cualquier segundo imaginaba que la ella se iría rechazándolo no tenía opción en el instante quería saber si no sentía algo de rencor en el momento de ensuciarla, arrojar su helado e quitarle el teléfono.

En vez de una negativa reacción estallo una carcajada interrumpiéndolo de sus ocurrencias —Tranquilo, te perdono, no cualquiera hace todo eso solo porque sí. Has de necesitar urgente un lugar donde quedarte—contesto con una sonrisa amable y muy familiar.

Una autentica y fugaz visión paso por su cabeza de podía decir que la imagen era una exacta réplica de su contraparte eran casi la misma persona aunque era demasiado incoherente ese pensamiento ella no parecía peligrosa, sacudió la cabeza olvidando el extraño presentimiento, justo en eso Miyako lo agarró del brazo yendo en dirección donde ella se dirigía.

Fue hasta que en todo el camino estuvieron platicando parecían que se conocían hace tiempo tenían mismos gusto, mismas cualidades inclusive se podían decir que formaron una amistad en segundos. Era perfecto nunca actuó así con nadie por un pequeño temor al cambio y el miedo de que pensaban sus hermanos si supiera que él no era tan igual a ellos pero ahora no importaba pero sin saber que sentía al respecto con todos eso gestos afectuosos que hacia ella. Sin pensar la tomo de la mano, su cabeza llena de confusión se preguntó si se estaba enamorando se agradeció de que nadie viera lo que tenía en la mente y pudieran ver que sentía en ese minuto sería una vergüenza aunque no le molestaba tener ese sentimiento era tan extraño que su ensoñada percepción hiciera que se enamorara tan rápido de una persona.

Todo iba bien y claro todo salía tan bien gracias por un golpe de suerte, el día no podía ser estropeado.

—De seguro Takaaki estará contento de conocerte Boomer—Dijo Miyako felizmente en la conversación.

— ¿Quién es él? —arriesgo a preguntar cortante tomando una expresión seria que sin saber le irritaba que comentara de ese nombre pensando ¿quién era esa persona?

—Él es mi compañero, mi mejor amigo es muy agradable pero ya lo conocerás cuando llegamos a mi casa.

— ¿Vive contigo?

—Sí y en donde más viviría, solo que mi abuela no le gusta que valla con él en todo la casa por eso se queda en mi cuarto.

Se notó claramente que el momento se pudo tenso con toda la presión ambos se quedaron callado ninguno dirigió una palabra después de eso era incomodo pensar que ella tenía otra persona que le agradaba más que él y vivía literalmente a par de ella claro eran celos, le intrigaba pensar como era esa persona a menudo diría que este día es tan tontamente ciego que hace que tantos pensamiento surjan en un instante.

Aun con las ansias llegaron a la gigantesca casa que le pertenecía a Miyako, para Boomer era como estuviera en una misión no era exactamente lo que imagino pero todo iba bien al tener un gran recorrido en el lugar, pero olvidando la casa y el recorrido, seguía con su mente sustraída en los celos.

Después de tener su habitación, desempaco y coloco todas sus cosa en la gaveta mientas ordenaba no puedo evitar ver por la ventana, estaba Miyako platicando amistosamente con un chico de cabello castaño el traía una sensación de estar confiado también observo reojo que traía a de una correa a un perrito que no le dio mucha importancia solo quería saber que clase de amistad tenía con el castaño, inclusive casi sale por la ventana del segundo piso solo para observar más de cerca, no era metiche pero un simple sentimiento de celos provocaba todo.

No tuvo más remedio que bajar al primer piso y saber lo que pasaba no tenía ni más mínima idea de lo que el quería hacer, pero ya era tarde como para pensar. Dejo que una mezcla extraña de celos e ira se apoderar teniendo una expresión de queriendo matar al castaño de nombre Takaaki, en eso cuando estaba ya queriendo salir a hacer una escena y confesando toda sensación que no controlaba.

Se escuchaba que había alguien entraba por la puerta agudizo los oído y por voltear sin querer y sin lógica vio a un pequeño monstruo atacarlo saltando encima de él, de eso observo bien que era el perrito que traía el castaño.

—Vistes Boomer te dije que te agradaría.

—Un momento, _¿él es Takaaki?_

—Sí, lo acaban de traer del veterinario se enfermó unos días pero ahora ya está muy sano —respondió Miyako con su sonrisa.

Con una toda la ironía cerró brevemente los ojos y sonrió un poco imaginando su torpeza de su volátil imaginación, entendiendo que cada día puede haber otras extraña sorpresa…

* * *

N/A: Bueno, no sé qué les pareció, pero por eso **tu opinión es muy importante** aceptare cualquier clase de comentario. Bueno les deseo un buen día, tarde, noche y lamento tanto si me fato dejar reviews en otras historias pero mañana leeré todo lo que me perdí y pues muchas gracias por su tiempo :D


End file.
